One of the causes of product failure is the use of unauthorized components, such as counterfeit components, with the product. Thus, manufacturers try to prevent the use of such counterfeit components with their products. Such issues arise in many products, including electronic devices which utilize various replaceable components such as portable electronic devices which use batteries, audio devices which use headphones, and computers which interface with peripheral devices like CD readers. Also, similar issues arise in automotive electronics where cars have replaceable semiconductor devices. The manufacturer is very concerned that an inferior component may be used in its product and expose the manufacturer to liability for damage or injuries caused by such unauthorized components.
Thus, what is needed is a method and apparatus for authentication of a component before utilization of such component by the product to which it is coupled. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.